Obstacles
by Wild'nFree
Summary: "I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry Dick."  "Why are you sorry? You tried. I was the one that was hardly ever around."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Y.J. FF, but not my first FF altogether. I just got into this series recently, so I might get a lot of things wrong, but oh well.

I'm sorry if this sounds like someone else's' (FF in general); it wasn't meant to be. Disclaimer: I do not own Y.J., though I would love to own Robin… XD

"_**I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry Dick."**_

"_**Why are you sorry? You tried. I was the one that was hardly ever around."**_

Robin was pulling a Superboy; he was sitting on the worn couch on Mt. Justice, staring blankly at a static filled TV screen. His friends/teammates were concerned (and Superboy was agitated at him for stealing his spot) about him. He had just walked in and sat down; he wouldn't answer their questions and ignored them all when they talked to him.

'_I lost her… And it was all my fault…"_

"I'm going back to Gotham; tell Batman that I can't fight crime today." With that Robin got up and left as smoothly and as quietly as his mentor would. The only noise that was made was the robotic voice that announced their teammate's departure.

The walk around Gotham was silent and uneventful. Dick had wished something would have happened on the walk; he would have gladly taken out his anger and depression on some random bad guy that crosses him on the street.

Sadly, that didn't happen. What DID happen was his feet led him back to her apartment and he was standing directly at the front entrance of her apartment complex, the brick building blending in eith its cement and brick siblings around it.

And as fate would have it, she walked right out of her house and bumped into him.

"Oh my God, I am so so—…" Her sentence trailed off when she noticed who it was standing in front of her, the person that she had accidently ran into.

He gave a small, sad smirk. "What? Just cause it's me means that I don't get a sorry? Are you that cruel to me?" He asked joking around, but there was a hint of acid in his voice.

She then engulfed the slightly shorter (but more muscular) boy in a tight hug. It felt as if the hug was supposed to keep them both from falling apart, but it wasn't doing a very good job at that. Shiny clear tears started sliding down both teenagers faces and they held onto each other for their lives.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered into her ear, his warm breathe moving her beautiful red hair. Babs shook her head, her hair flying slowly around her. "It's not your fault, Dick. It's just the obstacles that are to blame."


	2. Chapter 2

Their friendship was breaking and shattering like glass. It was shattering like plexi-glass. It was millions of tiny fragments of glass as to not cut you, but it could never be put back together.

This feeling was cutting, and it felt as if their friendship would never be able to be glued together again.

.

They had broken up many times before this, so why was it this bad this time? Dick pondered this question in his head as he ignored everything his English teacher was supposedly lecturing into his brain. His friendship/relationship problems were more important than the word problems his blonde English teacher was going over as a (unnecessary) review for the class.

This break-up was different… It was more harsh… Why had they broken up before? Dick tried to remember, it was on the tip of his tongue… Oh, yes, he remembered! It was over some petty arguments, every time they broke up. This time… This time they broke up because he was never around like a good boyfriend should be…

Richard felt a whole start in his stomache. This feeling was guilt. He felt guilty as to ignore his girlfriend/best friend and never give her the reason as to why he was doing it and where he was going. But it's not like he could have told her without getting in trouble from Batman…

", you look like your paying attention! What is the answer to question number twenty-five?" The teacher called out from the front of the class room, startling Dick out of his thoughts. He was in trouble since she was using his last name.

"Um… Uno?" Everyone started laughing at his response.

"Richard, this is not Spanish class. And you do NOT disrupt my class— as a matter of fact, take this referral up with you to the principal's office." A chorus of "Ooh's" was heard as he gathered his stuff and walked to the front of the class grabbing the quickly written on yellow and white sheet of paper from the teachers manicured hand. He left the class, going in the opposite direction of the principal's office, discarding the official paper in the trash along the way to the back entrance that he knew was always open.

So what if he got another referral for skipping along with his referral for disrespect and disrupting the class? This week was turning out to be one of the shittiest weeks he's had in a long time so it was perfectly fine if he broke some rules and got into some trouble…

A/N: I know a lot of people put them growing apart because of him never being around, and I think that it is a passable explanation as to why Richard would never be around as much as he used to. I thank the FF's that helped me realize that with his YJ team Dick's free time would be even less than it was before when he was just patrolling Gotham at night time…

And please, if you get a referral, do NOT throw it away instead of going to the principals office!

Disclaimer: I no own YJ or Batgirl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Obstacles**

I.S.S. (In School Suspension) wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was generally quiet so it gave him time to think about… well, you know. He could finish his work quickly, too, and that gave him even more time to think about his problems.

Richard leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling having finished his work for the day. It was clean and shining, just like everything else in this expensive school…

'I'll make it up to her… I'll—…'

"Mr. Grayson, since you're not doing anything, take your orange vested self out of my classroom and bring this to the attendance office," The old teacher said, holding out a stack of papers to the young boy. He slowly got out of his seat and walked to the fr4ont of the room, ignoring the glares from the other delinquents as he was given a ticket to freedom. He took the stack of papers and walked out of the door into the bright sunlight.

Dick looked down at the papers in his hand and contemplated on whether he should throw them away and walk around campus, claiming the wind knocked it out of his hands or if he should just go up to the attendance office and turn it in like the good little boy he was supposed to be.

Dick Grayson sighed and walked toward the attendance office the long way. The I.S.S. room was on the far side of campus so the 'bad' and 'good' kids could be separated easily. The raven haired boy thought that that was the most asinine reason ever. Dick was so deep in thought he didn't even notice the red-haired girl walking toward him.

"Hey Dick," She greeted, a smile on her face. Dick shook himself from his thoughts and looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his best friend/ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Babs," He said with a small smile on his face. "What're you doin' out of class?"

"I have to bring Mr. Trists' role up to the attendance office 'cause his role on his computer isn't working," She said shrugging. She stole a look at him as they both walked in the direction of the attendance office. He was wearing the bright orange vest that told everyone that he was in I.S.S. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you ditch? You might've been able to talk yourself out of the referral for disrupting class, but even you wouldn't be able to talk the princ.' out of a referral for ditching."

"I was getting fed up with some stuff. It's no biggy, I was just really annoyed at getting in ttouble for something that stupid…"

They walked in silence for a bit before Barbara spoke.

"You were thinking of me, weren't you?" Dick kept quiet as they continued down the desserted hallways.

"Dick…"

"Will we ever be able to go back to the way things were?" Dick asked quietly, not looking at her.

"I don't know, Richard. I—."

Richard Grayson shut up his best friend, his ex-girlfriend, and his first love with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope this work doesn't sound like anyone elses. I'm very paranoid about that. Oh, and thanks to all thosen FanFics out there that say Babs would be pissed because Dick keeps ditching her for Robin, they helped me write this.**

**Truthfully, I think this is a good place to stop, so I'm going to. Hopefully it's not a too random place to stop at...**

_**Disclaimer: Me no own YJ, Babs, or Dick.**_

_**Obstacles**_

**Chapter 4**

Orange had always been a good color on her, and this flouresant orange did nothing to hurt that fact. The bright orange made the bright red of her own hair even brighter, the coppery orange sun-streaks that layed in and among the red strands popped out more then then they ever had. Her eyes were even more amazing than usual, blue and orange being natral opposites, making both stand out nicely.

Staring at her was a good way of passing the time in I.S.S.

Hey, how was he supposed to know that a lot of teachers were super strict about students kissing on campus?

Barbara looked over in his direction, bored out of her mind, too. She had finished all the work that the teachers had given her for the three days she was supposed to be in this _cage_ this _cell_ that they kept in school for the delinquints. Babs was incrediably pissed that she was in In School Suspension, but truthfully she couldn't bring herself to yell at Dick... She enjoyed that kiss as much as he did...

But that didn't mean that he was forgiven.

"Orange is a fantastic color on you," Richard said, walking out of the I.S.S. room with Brbara, throwing his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She rolled her eyes at him, but did not fight him.

"Shut it, Grayson. Every color looks good on me," She said jokingly.

"You've got that right," Dick said, smirking, checking the older teen out. She smacked him lightly in the back of his head, messing up his black hair slightly, smiling and laughing. He laughe along with her. They laughed harder, for no reason at all. They were going to enjoy this little bit of peace before their lives became as hectic and drama filled as it usually was.


End file.
